


Physical

by Selly87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: Over the last two months Draco has tried everything humanly possible to get Harry Potter into his bed. How will he fare when he tries honesty?





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fiction ages ago, but never posted it. By chance I came across it recently and after some rework I decided to post it on my FanFiction.net account. Today I miraculously chose to give it another rework and post it here. I hope you’ll enjoy!
> 
> Also, the song is called “Physical” by Olivia Newton-John and to me everything about the lyrics screams either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter trying to get into the other one’s pants. Then again, I’m a huge fan of Drarry slash, so I might not be the best person to ask for an opinion in this case.

**_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like  
_** **_Making good conversation  
_ ** **_I gotta handle you just right  
_ ** **_You know what I mean  
_ ** **_I took you to an intimate restaurant  
_ ** **_Then to a suggestive movie  
_ ** **_There's nothing left to talk about  
_ ** ****_Unless it's horizontally_

**_Let's get physical, physical  
_** **_I wanna get physical  
_ ** **_Let's get into physical  
_ ** **_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
_ ** ****_Let me hear your body talk_

_With a dull thud Draco found himself slammed up against the bedroom wall and before he could really comprehend what on earth was going on a pair of lush red lips connected with his own in a passionate, yet almost devouringly, wild kiss. A domineering tongue pushed into Draco's mouth and finding himself unable to resist the warm, wet object he returned the kiss with full force._

_The next thing Draco's mind acknowledged was that his clothes where being torn off his body with such determination that Draco just knew that his custom-made designer pyjamas were most definitely ruined beyond repair. The pair of lips was wrenched away from his mouth and Draco groaned, frustrated at the loss of contact but moaned when those lips attached themselves to his neck and hurriedly kissed, licked, bit and nibbled their way down to his nipples. A skilled tongue –_ which had been fighting with Draco's only seconds ago _– lapped at his sensitive, half erect nipples and Draco felt a loud moan erupt from his mouth and it filled his bedroom before Draco was able to bite his lips._

_He futilely attempted to grab at something, anything, that would help him steady himself and keep his composure but his hands reached into nothingness. Cursing out loud, Draco felt his hips buck violently in response to his assaulter's next move. Glancing downwards Draco found his hips firmly held in place and his cock sheathed deep inside Harry Potter's mouth. A set of emerald green eyes connected with his own grey-blue orbs and Draco felt his knees turn to jelly. They threatened to give away any second and Draco had no idea when he'd last been thankful for someone slamming him up against a wall with the best intention to fuck him senseless. Winding his hands into Harry's raven-coloured hair Draco moaned and feeling the urgency to come drive him on he quietly pleaded with Harry to get a move on. And Harry did get a move on. Oh boy, did he get a move on… Closing his eyes he began to suck on Draco's cock as though his life depended on it and it wasn't long before another loud moan erupted from Draco's mouth. Within seconds Draco was so close to coming that he felt like he'd been objected to a most cruel form of the Cruciatus curse when Harry squeezed the base of his cock and denied him the pleasure of a mind-blowing orgasm._

_"Not yet…" Harry murmured shortly after letting Draco's cock slip from his mouth and Draco found himself moaning in utter frustration._

_"But soon…" He added, as he scrambled back to his feet and kissed Draco to seal the promise._

_Harry's voice was so deliciously deep and warm that Draco felt his knees give in yet again and he was more than glad when Harry caught him and led him over to the large bed. A moment later Draco found himself sprawled out on his bed. He was lying on his back and Harry was straddling him. Their erections were lined up perfectly and Harry was rocking ever so gently, causing delicious, heavenly friction between them._

_"Oh Merlin!” Draco felt the words escapes his mouth. The intense feelings that were cursing through his body were almost too much to take. He'd never ever experienced anything like this, despite having spent quite a few hot nights with quite a few hot guys. But this…? Harry…Harry Potter! This was an entirely different level of mind-blowing. It was wild and erotic and sexy and arousing and out-of-this-world-amazing and possibly also all sorts of insane. Draco was about to remind himself not to give into the sappiness of the situation when his lips were captured in a slow and sensual kiss. His mind went blank as every single coherent thought escaped him and he saw stars._

_Firm hands were caressing his sides and toned abs and Draco could feel how Harry changed the rhythm of his rocking. He moved faster now, but he was far from moving impatiently. Harry was most definitely one hundred percent in control and Draco had no objections of any kind of that. Bottoming was most certainly not his favourite position, but then that didn't matter because tonight he would bottom for Harry if that's what Harry wanted. And any other night too! Draco knew he would bottom for Harry whenever and wherever Harry wanted him to bottom. But it would only ever be Harry for whom he would bottom. Draco had no inclinations to bottom for anybody else but Harry Potter._

_It was corny — Draco knew that much. And that was why Draco was so incredibly surprised when Harry's lips wrenched themselves from his mouth and he groaned loudly as he slowly impaled himself onto Draco's hard cock._

_Draco had no idea when Harry had mumbled the lubrication charm and it had most definitely escaped his attention just when Harry had managed to prepare himself but fuck this was hot. Harry was bottoming for him but he was completely in charge of the situation because he was on top. And fuck! Harry's arse was tight! He was deliciously tight and it felt so incredibly good to be so tightly engulfed._

_"Harry…" Draco moaned as he wound his hands into the bed sheet and squeezed it so hard that his knuckles went white from the sheer strain of grounding himself._

_"Yes Draco," Harry purred and Draco felt his whole body burn with anticipation. Harry's voice was so sexy that Draco was sure Harry required a license for it. "You're so gorgeous," Harry breathed as he placed his flat palms on Draco's chest before leaning down to capture Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time he began to move, slowly but steadily building up a rhythm and Draco found himself easily sliding in and out of Harry's firm arse. The feeling set him on fire and soon Draco began to leisurely thrust into Harry while Harry continued to rock his hips. It was perfect really, there was an unspoken understanding between them that made this whole moment quite special._

_Urgency soon took over and Harry pulled away from the kiss and rocking his hips harder and faster he made it increasingly difficult for Draco to keep up a steady rhythm. Somehow Draco did manage to hit Harry's prostate and when he did the reward was delicious. Harry groaned in pleasure and his rhythmic thrusts faltered for a few seconds as he sucked in a few sharp breaths. Then, as though possessed, Harry began to move, impaling himself hard on Draco's cock and clenching his tight channel whenever he pulled away, making it nearly impossible for Draco to do anything but enjoy._

_And Draco did. He laid back and enjoyed watching Harry, who was by now sweating profusely, do all the work. The sight was delicious. It was so erotic that Draco fought a battle of wills not to just end the fun prematurely and orgasm buried deep inside of Harry._

_"You're so hot, Potter," Draco murmured, watching Harry intently. It was obvious that Harry was growing tired and that he was doing his best to ignore it. "Come on, harder," Draco urged and letting go of the bed sheet he grabbed Harry's perspired hips, feebly assisting him. "Fuck yes, Harry, that's it." Draco groaned as Harry began move faster, giving into Draco's request. Removing one hand from Harry's hip Draco wrapped his sleek fingers around Harry's throbbing erection and stroked it hard, caressing its tip with his thumb. Harry hissed at the pleasure and threw his head back. Rocking faster still he rode Draco hard, using the last bit of strength to bring Draco to his orgasm before he exploded himself._

_Within a few seconds Draco could feel his orgasm start and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from breaking free, not that he wanted to. It felt like he was levitating and this whole body was burning with the force of his climax as he shot his load deep into Harry, who groaned loudly and clenched around Draco's cock, milking him dry._

_Draco's chest was heaving with the effort it took to breathe by the time the absolute high of his orgasm had subsided. He found himself fighting to still his hand as he desperately tried to finish what he had started. He wanted to push Harry over the edge so badly but in the aftermath of his orgasm his hand trembled and he hardly had any control over it at all. Harry sensed Draco's little predicament and wrapping his own hand around Draco's he assisted him in finishing the job and it was three short strokes later that he came all over both their hands and Draco's stomach and chest. Unable to hold himself upright for even just another second, Harry slummed on top of Draco and hissed when Draco's rapidly softening cock slit out of his arse. Draco caught Harry and rolled them both onto their sides and into a more comfortable position. Within minutes the two exhausted lovers were fast asleep._

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Waking with a start, Draco sat bold upright and pushed his wet, white-blond hair away from where it was stuck to his forehead. He yelped when he could feel the coldness of his come all over his groin, thighs, stomach and chest and idly wondered just how many times he’d come in his sleep.

"Fuck! No!" Draco groaned and kicking his duvet off him in disgust he looked down at the mess he'd made. "Not again," He wailed and closing his eyes he let himself fall back into the cushions, feeling utterly desolate. His dream had felt so real, so much like it was really happening. He'd had plenty of sex dreams during his teenage days, but none of them had been as hot as this one. Even now the images of Harry repeatedly impaling himself on his cock flashed through his mind and he couldn’t help but wonder how it was possible that a grown man like him had wet dreams almost every night. He wasn’t a teenager in the throes of his puberty for Merlin’s sake!

Forcing his eyes open, Draco sat up again and reaching for the glass of water on his nightstand he took a few large sips from the cool liquid to calm his nerves. "I swear if he doesn't indicate some interest in getting a bit frisky soon, I _will_ jump him." Draco muttered and scrambling out of his soiled bed he put the water glass aside before reaching for his wand. With a lazy flick and a muttered Cleaning Charm he sorted his bed and for a minute or so he contemplated directing another Cleaning Charm at himself but then decided against it. Placing his wand back down on his nightstand Draco headed for his en-suite bathroom and switching the light on, he stepped into the shower. He turned the water on and standing underneath the powerful shower jets, Draco allowed himself to relax as the water cascaded over him and washed off his come, leaving him feeling clean and refreshed.

Closing his eyes, Draco leaned back against the shower wall and allowing the images of his earlier dream to invade his mind, he felt himself stir as his lust flared up once more. Taking hold of his hardening cock Draco worked himself hard and came within a matter of minutes, shooting his come all over the shower floor.

Feeling his legs give away Draco sank to the ground and watched the water wash his come away before he let his eyes drop closed. Sitting under the hot water he hugged his knees and made himself as small as possible before a heart-wrenching sob escaped his mouth. He couldn't understand how a simple dream could make him feel like this. It didn't feel like a dream at all, it felt so real that Draco had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that it wasn't. He had enough, he really did. His right hand did not give him any pleasure anymore and at this stage he was so desperate to fuck Harry into oblivion that he didn’t know how much more self-control he had in him.

He and Harry had been dating for a few weeks now and while — _given their history_ — that was a miracle in itself, what was even more disturbing was that so far nothing had happened between them!

At this stage, Draco was absolutely sick of being on his best behaviour whenever he was in Harry's presence. They hadn't done anything beyond exchanging a few innocent kisses or holding hands after walking home at the end of a date. Draco had never put this much effort into a relationship, had never invested himself so thoroughly when he wanted a shag. Then again, Harry wasn’t just anyone. Everything about their history screamed any attempt at a civil relationship, let alone a romantic one, was borderline insane but Draco simply couldn’t help himself.

Draco cursed his crush on Harry for the millionth time. He’d had the biggest soft spot for Harry for a number of years but had never acted on it, until very recently. At it were, Draco couldn’t, for the life of him, recall what in Merlin's beard had possessed him to actually pursue the great Harry Potter. By now it was dead obvious the Saviour of the Wizarding World was not the least bit interested in taking their relationship – _that was if they even had one_ – to the next level.

Draco was getting increasingly frustrated with the lack of attention he received from Harry. Sure, Harry listened to him when he spoke, seemingly hanging onto every single word, but at the same time he also seemed to be completely oblivious. All of Draco’s subtle hints and gestures and even the more straight forward suggestions had gone either unnoticed or had been deliberately ignored. Draco had long since reached the end of his book of _'How to Possibly Woo Harry Potter_ '. He felt he was an expert at ‘ _How to Definitely Not Get Harry Potter Into Your Bed_ ’ and there had been moments when he’d actually seriously considered writing that particular self-help book in a pathetic attempt to get his crush on Harry out of his system. Draco had tried every single trick in the book, from flattering Harry until he blushed furiously to taking him to suggestive movies to agreeing to everything Harry said and sharing Harry's opinion even if it made Draco cringe, frown and purse his lips. He'd spend so much time on preparing the _'perfect dates_ ' he took Harry on, that it was absolutely and utterly beyond him why Harry was so unresponsive when it came to sex-related matters. Was there something Draco just wasn’t seeing? Was Harry straight after all? Maybe he’d never done it with another bloke? Maybe he was taking the piss? Draco wondered how on Earth anyone could be this good an actor…

This coming Saturday was their two-month anniversary of seeing each other and Draco had gone all out to organise a weekend away for him and Harry. It was a little over the top but when he’d planned the mini-trip he’d been convinced that only perfection would do when it came to Harry. Then again, perfection was all Draco knew, for this was how he’d been raised.

As of yet Harry was blissfully unaware about Draco’s intentions to whisk him away and to be quite honest Draco wasn't sure if he still wanted to spend a weekend away with Harry…

He had booked them into a nice, plush hotel in the Irish Muggle countryside and there was only one, large bed in the room. Some three weeks ago, Draco had been looking forward to spending a whole weekend, locked away in a luxurious hotel room with his love interest, but now he was dreading the entire thing more and more.

Alone-time with Harry. It sounded perfect, yet, it made Draco cringe with dread. When he'd started to plan the weekend long trip for them both, he had been fairly convinced that come their two-month anniversary they would have already slept with each other, or at least shared a bed… But now? The trip was a mere two days away Draco had the dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach that the chances of him and Harry sleeping together before the trip ranged between zero and virtually non-existent. What made matters worse was that Draco was pretty sure that, if he was to take Harry to that hotel, nothing would happen between them anyway. Except maybe Harry bolting the room to sleep on the couch.

"I'll just call it all off," Draco mumbled. He was shivering now that the water had turned cold. "I'll call it all off and I'll tell him to find someone else who will spend months on end trying to get into his pants. I've got zero patience left for trying to show him that I'm for real. There's nothing left for us to fucking talk about. He knows my life's story and I know his! Hell, he knew my life’s story before we went on our first ever date. What’s so wrong about wanting to fuck a gorgeous bloke instead of holding his hand and gaze into his eyes until I feel sick enough to vomit?" Draco roared at the tiles in the shower and scrambling to his feet he switched the water off and stepped outside the oversized cubicle. Snatching a towel from the heated towel rack, Draco viciously dried himself off, scrubbing so hard that his entire skin was red and sore by the time he was done.

Stalking out of the bathroom Draco stood and looked at his bed for a good few minutes before utter disgust made him turn away. Pulling a few random clothes out of his wardrobe Draco got dressed and left the bedroom, wand in hand. Blasting two vases and a flowerpot, as he passed them in the hallway, Draco headed straight for his magical storage room to get his new broom. With his broom and wand in hand Draco left his luxurious apartment, leaving it up to the magical security wards to secure the door.

Draco stomped down the stairs and left the confines of the building. Making sure that the air was clear, Draco swung himself onto his broom and took off into the darkness of the night, rising steadily. He rose high above the clouds and only stopped his broom from climbing further upward when his breathing become somewhat laboured. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the thinning air or the effort it took him to control his broom.

Stopping abruptly, Draco hovered, engulfed by only blackness and cold. Looking around himself, Draco pulled out his wand and murmured _'Lumus'_. Then he dropped it, and watching it fall for a few seconds Draco began a steep and fast descent, following his wand. He knew that this move was insane, but right this moment he felt that only the danger of a possible fatal accident could calm his nerves.

Tightening his grip around the broom, Draco urged it to drop faster and steeper and laughed when the icy air made his eyes water and nearly blinded him in the process. He gulped past the panic in the pit of his stomach and focused all his senses on going after his falling wand. _Once a seeker, always a seeker_ , he reminded himself. School Quidditch had been many, many years ago, but that kind talent came natural, you just didn’t forget it.

Though, if he was honest, the last time he'd done any such insane thing was when he'd gone after a Snitch in a mad attempt to win a Quidditch game against Harry Potter — one of the best Seekers in Wizarding Britain. He'd been inches away from closing his hands around the winged, golden Snitch when Harry had appeared under him, seemingly from out of nowhere, and plugged the Snitch from right before his nose with a victorious laugh. Cursing Harry, Draco pushed his broom to the limit and increased the speed of his fall. Even during a daredevil flying manoeuvre, he couldn’t get Harry bloody Potter out of his mind.

Draco eventually caught his wand safely just inches above a large acorn tree and closing his hands firmly around it he whipped his broom around so suddenly that it made a terrifying cracking sound. For a moment Draco panicked, then he caught himself and controlling his broom he directed it upwards and began a steep upward climb in order to slow his broom down. He stopped a couple hundred feet off the ground and hovering again Draco sat back on his now still broom. He relaxed his muscles and emptied his mind, trying to let go of everything.

 **_I've been patient, I've been good  
_** ** _Tried to keep my hands on the table  
_** ** _It's gettin' hard this holdin' back  
_** **** _If you know what I mean_  

**_I'm sure you'll understand my point of view  
_** **_We know each other mentally  
_ ** **_You gotta know that you're bringin' out  
_ ** ****_The animal in me_

**_Let's get physical, physical  
_** **_I wanna get physical  
_ ** **_Let's get into physical  
_ ** **_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
_ ** ****_Let me hear your body talk  
  
_

"Are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked carefully. Draco had been pacing his living room for the better part of the past ten minutes and he seemed miles away. On top of that, Draco's behaviour was slowly beginning to irritate Harry.

"Huh? What?" Draco spun around, glancing warily at Harry, who was calmly seated on the couch.

"I asked if you are okay." Harry repeated, keeping his exasperation out of his voice for now.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Draco shrugged absentmindedly and returned to his pacing.

"Oh, I don't know? Because you've been pacing a hole into my living room carpet ranting some incoherent gibberish for the last ten minutes and it's getting just a little annoying?" Harry suggested in response to Draco's question.

"I what?" Draco stilled and looked down at Harry, clearly confused.

"Why Draco? Not listening, pacing, talking gibberish, being nervous, all this is so unlike you, so unlike anything a Malfoy would do. Where is your aristocratic behaviour?" Harry chuckled, a small, devilish smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Sitting back, Harry got comfortable on the couch and threw one leg over the other.

"You're highly irritating, Potter!" Draco snapped. He just couldn't help himself, the last of his patience had finally run out.

"You, Malfoy, on the other hand, are highly amusing when you drop the noble glamour." Harry retorted, absolutely unfazed that Draco had just bit his head off.

"Noble glamour? I beg your pardon? I do not have a noble glamour! I am naturally aristocratic! I am the heir of a wealthy pureblood family!" Draco put his hands on his hips and pierced Harry with an icy death glare.

"I thought you couldn't care less about your roots?" Harry inquired, still fairly unbothered about Draco's behaviour. If anything, he actually found it rather amusing. He also found it somewhat of a turn on. But that was a different story altogether.

"I couldn't care less about my roots, yes, that is _exactly_ what I said and yes it's _true_ , but that doesn't mean that I've forgotten my education — unlike others." Draco snarled and crossed his arms. Harry's laid-back attitude was annoying.

"My, Malfoy, don't get your boxers in a twist and just admit that it's actually quite difficult to be uptight all the time. Loosen up for Merlin's sake. I was cracking a joke, no need for you to fly off the handle." Harry laughed.

"I am perfectly loosened up! It's you who is fucking uptight, you twat! And I am not flying off the handle!" Draco snapped and Harry laughed even harder.

"Me? Uptight? Unless I missed something I really fail to see where I am uptight."

"You're a prick!" Draco huffed. "You've been so bloody uptight for the past two months that I am tempted to believe you're a woman stuck in a man's body! My, Potter, how _thick_ are you to realise that somebody wants you with all their body and soul? How many dinners, suggestive movies, honest conversations and hours of holding your hand and lingering after a goodnight kiss does it take for you to realise that I want to get into your pants and shag you senseless? How much longer do I have to keep my hands on the table and smile politely and listen to the erotic sound of you voice when I all I want to do is slam you against the closest wall, swallow your cock and suck you off so hard you won’t be able to tell the difference between what’s up and what’s down? How much longer do you expect me to look on and lustfully stare after your hot arse without getting a feel of it? How much longer to do you expect me to look into your eyes and tell you that you're special and that I honestly like you a goddamn awful lot without getting any reward in return?" Draco slammed his hand in front of his mouth to force himself to swallow the remainder of his accusations but he’d effectively already said everything there was to be said.

Damn the great Harry Potter for having such an effect on him and making him lose control like that. He'd been on the very edge of calling and end to his pursuit, but he hadn't been able to go through with it and give up on the one person he wanted more than anything in his world. And he certainly hadn't meant for all his pent up sexual frustration to let him down like this. He had most definitely made a complete and utter fool of himself and in a most spectacular fashion too.

To say he’d blown it, was a mild understatement and Draco felt the burning need to hex himself into oblivion. What was it about Harry that always made him lose control like that? Even back at Hogwarts they’d had that very effect on each other.

Groaning, Draco tried to regain some of his composure and straightening up, he spun around and headed straight for the living room door with the very best intentions of letting himself out. Now that he'd fucked up this spectacularly he might as well just leave and get on with his life. Best to forget all about having fallen for Harry bloody Potter. It had been ridiculous idea to try and woo Harry anyway. Who was he kidding? The Gryffindor git was probably just having the time of his life leading him on, letting him believe he stood a chance.

Shaking his head half in anger and half in utter disappointment and hurt, Draco snatched his coat from the hanger in the hallway. He was just about to open the door to Harry's apartment and vanish from Harry's life for good when a hand firmly placed itself on top of his own and resolutely removed it from the doorknob, forcing him to turn around and face the very person he'd just so very spectacularly embarrassed himself in front of.

"Has anybody ever told you that you are an absolute fucking turn on when you're raging mad?" Harry whispered seductively and Draco felt his entire body shiver at the sound of that voice. Harry sounded so incredibly hot when he was whispering that the first time Draco had heard Harry whisper – _they'd gone to a Muggle cinema_ – he'd spend the rest of the movie willing his erection to subside. Draco found himself rooted to the spot, his limbs frozen and his mouth dry. Cursing himself for acting like a complete fool for that second time in as many minutes, Draco hadn't even realised that Harry had pulled him against his own body until the other man's lips brushed against his own. Feeling his eyelids flutter, Draco tried to focus on Harry but was unable to do so. Instead he gave in and melted into Harry's arms and the kiss. He felt mentally exhausted after having spent nearly two months trying to get Harry to realise that his affection was for real and that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Harry.

Draco frowned slightly. The rest of his life? Where had that come from? That hadn't been part of his initial plan of wooing Harry Potter. Yes, when he'd first approached him, he'd been nursing a seriously big crush, but somewhere along the way he'd also fallen for Harry. Draco, however, hadn't consciously realised that his feelings for Harry ran quite this deep. Harry had thoroughly gotten under his skin.

"Why?" Draco asked confused when Harry pulled away from the kiss a couple minutes later.

"Why what?" Harry smiled, his emerald green eyes twinkling with laughter and mirth.

"Why are you keeping me from leaving?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't want you to go." Harry murmured and stroked over Draco's cheek, mesmerised at how soft it was. He idly wondered if Draco shaved at all.

"But…" Draco started then broke off, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you for being honest. I just wanted to be sure you were for real. I was worried this was all some elaborate Slytherin hoax."

"I've been for real from the very beginning, Harry." Draco sighed. "I've been for real each and every day we spent together."

"No, Draco, you were on your best behaviour but you weren’t you." Harry shook his head. "Just now in the living room, that was you. You got upset because I pointed out our flaws.”

"I don't have any flaws…" Draco interrupted promptly and Harry grinned.

"You got pissed off and you got mad enough to call me Potter _._ You were restless enough to be honest about your feelings and that was exactly what I wanted to hear. I needed you to show me the real you. The last two months were too good to be true so excuse me that after enduring seven years of you being an absolutely prick to me in school I was indeed a little wary of your intentions. We haven’t had the best track record, so yeah, I didn’t know what to make of you." Harry smiled and Draco sucked in a deep breath, then opened his mouth to say something. He stopped before he could get the first word out and sighed instead. Locking his eyes on Harry, who was still so infuriatingly close, and who smelt so deliciously good, Draco felt his senses go all fuzzy. This was beyond anything he'd imagined. Harry's strong body and his lean muscles felt like Heaven. Then there was that sun-kissed skin, those lush red lips, Harry's piercing emerald green eyes and the unruly raven hair…

"I…” Draco eventually croaked. He wanted to say more but he didn’t manage. There wasn't a single coherent thought in his mind. It all seemed to have melted into gibberish.

"You…?" Harry queried, his eyebrow raised questioningly. He chuckled when he received no response. "Would you like to continue this conversation in the bedroom?" He asked seductively, his voice low and husky. The sound went straight to Draco's groin and he could feel his legs shake dangerously as a dizzy spell threatened to take him down. Thankfully Harry caught him and steadied him. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Draco into the bedroom.

"This is a dream…" Draco murmured as Harry pushed him down onto the bed. Harry was stood right in front of him and pushing one leg between Draco's knees, he pried the Slytherin's thighs apart to get closer to his prize. Without further ado he began to slowly unbutton his shirt and Draco swallowed hard, wetting his suddenly too dry lips.

"This is not a dream, Draco. Although the thought of you dreaming about us having sex makes me wanna do unspeakable things to you." Harry laughed and discarded his shirt, exposing his perfectly lean and muscular torso to Draco, who licked his lips again.

"Enjoying yourself, Malfoy?" Harry drawled teasingly and Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Do you want to take my jeans off too?" Harry asked and reaching for Draco's shaking hands he placed them on top of his belt buckle. "Go on, take them off for me." Harry challenged and Draco frantically undid the belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the tight jeans and yanked them down, making Harry laugh. "Easy there, tiger."

Draco nearly came right there and then when he realised that Harry wasn't wearing any underwear and cursed himself for being at Harry's mercy. It wasn't meant to be like that. Harry wasn't meant to be a sex god. Harry was meant to be a gibbering writhing wreck beneath Draco. He wasn't supposed to be this confident about having sex. Yet he was and Draco found himself turned on beyond comprehension.

"Do you still want to suck me hard so I won't be able to tell the difference between the sky and ground?" Harry asked and Draco nodded in response. "My, Draco, you're such a pleasure to seduce. I figured it would take a spell, or at least a potion, to make you this putty." Harry chuckled and Draco could feel his annoyance bubble in the pit of his stomach. Instead of giving into the temptation, he launched himself at Harry, throwing him onto the bed in an easy tackle. Yanking the trousers, socks and shoes completely off Harry, Draco straddled Harry's hips and assaulted his lips in a bruising kiss.

Draco kissed Harry until both of them were struggling to breathe, having almost run out of oxygen while lost in a passionate battle of the tongues. Wrenching his mouth away from Harry's, Draco sucked in a few hasty breaths to calm the piercing pain in his lungs, then leaned down to lap at Harry's half-erect nipples. Harry bucked violently beneath him and Draco smirked to himself. He'd discovered one of the other man's sensitive spots and he instantly made a mental note to file it away for later reference.

Harry's hands somehow found their way into Draco's hair and insistently urged him on, pushing him down toward his erection. Sucking in a sharp breath, Draco relished in the musky scent and grinned as Harry's cock twitched excitedly. Letting out a low, warm breath, Draco pulled back a little and drank in the sight of Harry's cock. He licked his lips to wet them before he stuck out his tongue and exploring lapped at the tip. The simple gesture caused Harry to buck his hips rather insistently and Draco withdrew a little, not wanting Harry to choke him.

Pressing his hands firmly down onto Harry's hips, Draco made a second attempt at lapping up the pre-come, that was oozing from Harry's cock, and this time the pressure of his hands kept Harry still. Feeling bold, Draco continued, sucking the wet tip of Harry's cock into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of it. Harry was most definitely full of surprises. Taking more of Harry's cock into his mouth Draco removed one of his hands from Harry's hips and moved on to Harry's balls. He squeezed the heavy sack carefully and smiled around Harry's cock when the raven-haired wizard moaned in delight. Sucking harder, Draco continued to fondle Harry's balls until he felt Harry steadily thrust into his mouth.

Harry was moaning non-stop and Draco brought him up to the very edge of his orgasm before dropping his cock from his mouth and squeezing the base of it, he denied Harry the pleasure of a climax. Scrambling off Harry and the bed, Draco shed his clothes in record time and when he realised that Harry was stroking himself he slapped Harry's hand away and glared. "That's mine, Potter." Draco growled possessively.

Straddling Harry once again Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, slowly deepening the kiss and building up the passion. When they were both once again struggling for oxygen Draco broke away, planted a small kiss on Harry's chin and then kissed his way to Harry's ear. "Top or bottom?" He murmured, teasingly, rocking his hips to cause some delicious friction between them.

"Bottom if you get on with it now, top if you tease…" Harry responded and opening his eyes he looked up at Draco, who swallowed hard. Harry looked so utterly sexy! Draco took a moment to gather himself and when he did he inquired where Harry kept his lube.

"Top drawer," Harry motioned towards the nightstand and Draco opened the drawer and retrieved the lube. He could have just used his wand and a lubrication spell, but he wasn't in the mood to scramble off the bed yet again. Unscrewing the cap, he squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm and warmed it before rolling off Harry and urging him to spread his legs. Draco teased Harry's entrance with his lubricated finger before boldly pushing forward.

Harry hissed a little at the sudden intrusion but he was sensible enough to keep himself relaxed and Draco dared to pushed his finger fully inside. He didn't give Harry much of a chance to adjust to the intrusion. Instead he leisurely finger-fucked Harry, but the other man got restless soon, demanding more. Complying, Draco added a second finger and once again Harry hissed, but pushed himself back onto Draco's lubricated fingers almost immediately, surprising him. Before Draco managed to withdraw his fingers again Harry beat him into it and pulling away, he allowed them to almost slip out of him before he impaled himself back down on them.

Wasting no time, Draco wriggled his fingers around and grinned when he hit Harry's prostate, causing Harry to whimper and moan and impale himself even harder on Draco's fingers, which were now slipping in and out of Harry with ease. Without a warning Draco added a third finger and for a second Harry tensed, paused his movement and Draco heard him take a deep breath. But then Harry relaxed and pushed himself down onto Draco's fingers, urging them further inside him. Draco obliged and he managed to tease Harry for all but four thrusts before Harry grew impatient again and demanded to be fucked.

"How do you want me...us?" Draco purred sweetly as he lubricated his throbbing cock.

"This, I wanna look at you…" Harry replied and spreading his legs he lifted his hips a little. Draco got the message and slipped a pillow under Harry's hips before he positioned himself between Harry's legs and with one long, sleek thrust he entered Harry, who clutched at the bed sheet and moaned somewhat shakily.

Draco gave Harry a moment to adjust before he placed Harry's legs on his shoulders and holding on to them he withdrew almost all the way before thrusting back inside. Harry moaned loudly and adjusted to the slow rhythm after Draco's third thrust.

Leaning down, Draco captured Harry's lips in a sensual kiss and smiled as Harry's arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Harry also allowed his legs to drop from Draco's shoulders and loosely slung them around Draco's sides, holding his lover firmly in place. Draco smiled as he slowly thrust into Harry. The feeling of utter completeness washed over him and he only barely managed to hold back a choked sob. He prayed that this wasn't yet another dream.

"Fuck me…hard," Harry murmured into Draco's ear after pulling away from the kiss. The hot air against his skin made Draco shudder. He was about to respond when Harry lapped at his earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. Harry laughed softly, his voice warm and pleasant.

"I'd love to, but this position isn't all that suitable to fuck you into oblivion…" Draco replied.

"Which position would you prefer?" Harry asked bluntly and Draco wanted to come right there and then.

"With you, any position is fine."

"A straight answer would help." Harry laughed and Draco decided right there and then that he loved the sound of Harry's laughter and that he wanted to enjoy the sound of it until he was old, wrinkled and grey.

"Well, I’m not straight." Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively and thrust a little harder to prove his point.

"Yes, well that is quite obvious." Harry smiled and pulling Draco close for a kiss he ended their banter. Draco continued to make love to Harry rather than fuck him. Harry did not complain.

They moved slowly in unison, enjoying the build up of passion as they both moved towards their climax. They didn't speak much but kissed and touched a lot and shamelessly extended their first love making for as long as they possibly could. Draco had figured it would be a hurried affair but was surprised at both his and Harry's willpower.

It was only when their desire finally got the better of them, that Harry dropped his legs to the bed and panted for Draco to move faster. And Draco did. He thrust into Harry, who was digging his fingers into Draco's back so hard that it was almost painful. Scratch that. It did actually hurt. But Draco ignored the stinging and thrust harder and faster still, the need to come driving him on. He reached between his and Harry's perspired bodies and wrapped his hand around Harry's neglected cock. He stroked it hard and purposefully, wanting Harry to be the first to come.

Changing the angle of this thrusts, Draco brushed Harry's prostate, sending his lover spiralling right out of control. Groaning, Harry dug his nails into Draco's back and scratched. Draco bit his lips hard but wasn't able to swallow the yelp that escaped his throat. That had really hurt. He decided to push past the pain and focusing on stroking Harry's erection, the thrust into him, fucking him as though both their lives depended on it. They probably did at this stage. He brushed Harry's prostate twice more, then Harry clenched around him and came on a long, guttural groan, shooting his come all over Draco's hand, stomach and chest. Harry's nails dug deeper into his back, and muffling his scream, Draco thrust hard into the shuddering, shaking and moaning wreck that Harry now was. It wasn't long before Draco too came, sheathed deep inside Harry, filling him up.

Unable to hold himself up any longer Draco slumped on top of Harry, knocking the air from his lover's lungs. Harry yelped and pushing Draco off him he moaned when Draco slipped out of him a little too fast. Wincing, Harry sucked in a sharp breath, then pulled Draco close, holding on to him as though both their lives depended on it. Draco loosely slung his arm over Harry's side and pushed his feet between Harry's calves. They both lay still, albeit panting hard, trying to come down from their incredible high.

Some ten minutes later they had calmed down enough to be able to open their eyes and look at each other, but neither Harry nor Draco made any attempt to move or get up and away from the sticky and sweaty mess that soiled their exhausted bodies.

"That was most definitely worth waiting for." Harry mumbled and reaching out he lovingly pushed a stray strand of Draco's messy blond locks behind his ear before stroking over the smooth, yet firm, cheek.

"I won't wait another two months for a repeat." Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry.

"Oh believe me that won't be necessary. I plan to christen every corner of every room of this apartment with you before we move on to your apartment and do it all over again." Harry chuckled and moved closer to kiss Draco, who responded immediately.

"Sounds like a promise…" Draco mumbled as they parted.

"Now that you're well and truly are my boyfriend, it absolutely is a promise."

"Boyfriend?" Draco inquired, trying to refrain from grinning madly.

"Well, … That's what we've been for the last two months…or am I mistaken?"

"No… I suppose not. But just so we're clear on this, if you ever deny me access to your body for any length of time I will think of such a severe punishment that you won't forget any time soon." Draco said, fixing Harry with an ice-cold death glare.

"I think there won't be any need to deny you access to my body. After I've witnessed just what you can do I am more than happy to let you ravish me at any given time of the day in any given place."

"I think I've just died and gone to Heaven… I must exploit this offer thoroughly and maybe I'll whisk you away for our two-month anniversary after all."

"Uh… where are we going?"

"Somewhere where there's a massive bed waiting to be christened." Draco laughed and kissed Harry.

"I can't wait." Harry laughed and pulled Draco close but looked rather confused when Draco winced in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Draco shook his head.

"Draco!" Harry snarled and Draco surrendered in defeat. Untangling himself from Harry, he rolled onto his stomach and revealed his back to Harry who gaped in shock when he saw at the ten bloody marks his fingernails had left behind. "I did that?" Harry shrieked.

"Obviously." Draco responded, his reply muffled by the pillow. If Harry had been able to see his face, he’d have seen the eye roll and frown that came with Draco’s response.

"Merlin, I'm sorry… I didn't realise… I'll get some salve to fix this." Harry apologised profusely and was already scrambling off the bed when Draco pulled him back.

"Don't fret, Harry. I'll survive a bit of over-enthusiastic lovemaking."

"Over-enthusiastic lovemaking? Your back is bleeding and…"

"Shut it, Harry and lie back down. If it hasn't killed me yet then it won't at all." Draco whispered and pulled at Harry's arm. For a moment Harry hesitated then he obliged and snuggled back into Draco's arms, careful not to touch the open wounds on his back.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologised again.

"Oh, be quiet and put that mouth to better use." Draco laughed and before Harry had any chance to respond Draco kissed him.

**The End**


End file.
